


Lo que fue y será

by JesseLBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precuela de CARTA EN ROJO y secuela de PADRES JOVENES. Sirius y Remus van a festejar el primer cumpleaños de Harry junto a su hijo de dos años. Mientras hablan de la vida, no saben que dentro de sus corazones se encierran sus terribles finales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que fue y será

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carta en Rojo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427691) by [JesseLBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack). 



> Los personajes le pertenecen a J K Rowling, excepto Brighton Black, que es mío.  
> Atención: Este es un oneshot es una secuela de Padres jóvenes y precuela de Carta en rojo. Por lo tanto tiene mención de mpreg, Sirius x Remus y James x Lily.

****

 

                Ese día era el primer cumpleaños del pequeño Harry y como era de suponer, a pesar de sus extenuantes agendas, Sirius y Remus irían a la fiesta de celebración. Aun con el señor tenebroso persiguiéndolos y con la vida bajo riesgo, no podían evitar tener tal honor de poder presenciar ese cumpleaños de su pequeño sobrino, porque James más que un amigo era un hermano, aquel hermano que alguna vez quiso tener.  
Llegaron a eso de las once de la mañana, Sirius no se había peinado pero tenía al menos la decencia de haberse afeitado; Remus por su parte llevaba el cabello más largo que de costumbre, atado en una cola de caballo, y su ropa remendada, a él no le hacía falta afeitarse, pues era lampiño en el rostro por una cualidad genética que también heredaría su pequeño hijo.  
                Brighton, a diferencia de sus padres, estaba completamente impecable. Su playera roja manga larga, por el frío que azotaba la ciudad, una chaqueta de esas que les gustaba a Sirius, de jean y sin mangas, extraña para un nene de dos años; traía el cabello castaño un poco largo, con una raya al costado, desmechado en las puntas, además de esos hermosos y gigantescos ojos grises. Remus lo traía en brazos, mientras Sirius bajaba de su moto voladora y la guardaba en la entrada de la casa en Valle Godric, donde antiguamente habían vivido los padres de James y con su muerte lo había heredado él hacía unos pocos meses.

–Ten cuidado, Sirius –dijo Remus antes que el hombre golpeara su moto con una de las masetas–. Te dije cuidado.

–¡ _Mierda_! –Susurró y dejó la motocicleta a un costado–. ¿Cómo me veo?

–Sólo vamos a ver a James y Lily, Sirius –susurró acomodando la ropa de su hijo, ambos se habían parado en la entrada.

–¡Y a _Harry_!  Soy su padrino, debo estar presentable el día de su cumpleaños.

–Solo estaremos nosotros, tal vez Peter también –bufó–. Recuerda que los padres de Lily no pueden venir, porque ella les comentó lo de…. _ya sabes_ …y los papás de James murieron hace unos meses.

–Aun así, sacaremos fotos ¿no? Si mi ahijado me ve en una de ellas y con estas fachas (1)…. –pero no pudo terminar, Remus se acercó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, y le besó suavemente.

–Estás estupendo –con la mano con la que tomó a Sirius, tocó la puerta, dado que con su brazo derecho sostenía a su hijo.

–Ven acá, mi atractivo muchacho –habló el canino mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos una vez que Remus se giró para mirarlo–. Serás el más guapo de todo Hogwarts.

–¡ _Chicos_! –Lily salió de la casa y abrazó dulcemente a Remus, para luego hacer lo mismo con Sirius–. Pasen, pasen, James está en la sala con Peter.

–¿Peter _vino_ temprano? –preguntó confundido Lupin.

–¿Peter se _levantó_ temprano? –re-preguntó Black, Lily afirmó y los cuatro ingresaron nuevamente a la casa–. ¡James! ¡Amigo! –Sirius bajó al pequeño al suelo para abrazar con fuerza a su compañero, éste le devolvió el saludo con la misma intensidad.

–¡Qué grande se puso el _lupino_ (2)! –Habló James agachando su cabeza hacia el suelo donde el pequeño Brighton se había sentado, a los pies de su padre–. Hola bebé ¿me recuerdas? Soy el tío James.

–¿Cuántos años te piensas que tiene? –preguntó Sirius y con las manos tomó las axilas de su hijo y lo alzó para que se pare–. Ya sabe caminar y hablar.

–¿En serio? Wooo, ciento que fue ayer cuando Dumbledore llevó de urgencia a Lunático a St Mungo –James se agachó lo suficiente para estar a la altura de Brighton, quien ya se encontraba de pie y con una expresión de enojo–. Eres muy pequeñito, dulzura.

–Bambi…–susurró, Sirius estalló de la risa al escucharlo, ¡su niño era brillante!

–¿Me dijo Bambi? –preguntó sin creerlo, la mano del pequeño le tomó de la nariz.

–¡Bambi!

–¡Si jajajaja! ¡Te ha dicho Bambi! –siguió riendo, James le apartó la mano suavemente al pequeño y se levantó.

–¿De dónde sacó Bambi? ¡Seguro se lo enseñaste tú! –Giró para ver a Remus quien negó con gracia y luego volvió su vista a Sirius–. No creo que nadie más me diga Bambi aparte de ti.

–Ahora _Brig_ también ¿no cierto, pequeño? –Lo alza nuevamente y lo pone justo frente a él, tomándole de las axilas para luego elevarlo y alzar su cabeza–. ¡Mira Brighton, mira como vuelas! –el pequeño comenzó a reírse.

–¿Es de hablar? –preguntó Lily, dado que el pequeño no había dicho siquiera una palabra, aparte de Bambi.

–Habla muy poco, trato de no presionarlo demasiado. Tiene dos años apenas, aún tiene tiempo para hablar –suspiró y continuó–. Canuto, cuidado, se te llega a caer el bebé y te juro que te mato.

–Tranquilo…–lo lanzó suavemente hacia arriba y lo tomó, el pequeño  disfrutaba eso–. Está bien, te gusta ¿verdad?

–¡SIRIUS! –Inmediatamente, con todo su instinto maternal, Remus le arrebata al niño–. ¿Estás bien corazón? ¿No te hiciste daño?

–Vamos, Remus. No es un bebé.

–¡Si es un bebé! Definitivamente aun **_ES_** un bebé, Sirius –explicó, el pequeño castaño abrazó suavemente a su ‘madre’.

–Bien –bufó molesto y se acercó hacia los sillones donde estaba Peter jugando con Harry–. ¿Qué onda, Colagusano?

–¡Ah, Canuto! –Peter dejó de hacer lo que hacía e inmediatamente se incorporó.

–¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? –Preguntó retóricamente acercándose a Harry–: ¡Ahí está! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! –Lo toma en brazos–. Te mandaré el regalo en estos días, no he podido salir a comprar uno y la entrega por lechuza es tan lenta hoy día.

–No te preocupes, Sirius, ya llegará el regalo –susurró Lily y se acercó hacia donde estaban todos los demás–. Hice unos snack para empezar, ¿quieren algo de beber?

–Cerveza de mantequilla por favor…. –James levantó la mano y tanto Peter como Sirius secundaron.

–Sirius, recuerda que no puedes beber mucho, debes manejar de regreso –volvió su mirada a Lily y sonrió–. Yo quiero un jugo de naranja y Brighton tomará algo de agua.

–Perfecto, les serviré en un momento.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –Preguntó Lunático, ella negó con la cabeza–. De acuerdo, ven **_Brig_** , vamos a jugar con Harry.

–Y cuéntame, canuto, viejo amigo –habló James mientras subía sus pies a la mesita ratona frente al sillón–. ¿Cómo ha estado todo afuera?

–¡Terrible, Cornamenta! –Bufó, Remus se sentó en el suelo, justo encima de una alfombra persa que tenían los Potter, y allí comenzó a jugar con Brighton y Harry con los bloques de colores–. La orden me tiene de aquí para allá. Es necesario escondernos todo el tiempo.

–Como quisiera enfrentar yo mismo a esos mortífagos –James parecía cansado de estar encerrado en su casa del valle Godric y no era para menos–. Es decir, me gusta estar aquí con Harry y Lily, pero necesito algo de acción.

–Lunático y yo tenemos demasiada acción.

–¡No quiero saber de su intimidad! –los tres merodeadores, excluyendo a Lupin, comenzaron a reírse.

–Los niños están presentes, Cornamenta –discutió Remus, James sonríe.

–No entienden nada. Harry tiene un año y Brighton dos, seguro que de acá a un año ya no recordarán nada.

–¡Pero yo sí! –Habló Lupin–. Y no quiero ventilar lo que haga o deje de hacer con Sirius delante de mi hijo.

–¿Han pensado tener otro? –preguntó James a Sirius, pero le respondió Remus:

–Tú sabes que ya no puedo, Brighton me causó mucho daño cuando nació –suspiró–. Si no fuera por la excelente atención en St Mungo, yo no hubiera vivido para contarla.

–Pero pueden adoptar…

–¿En qué planeta vives, Cornamenta? ¿Dos hombres? ¿Adoptar? –preguntó Sirius bastante afligido–. Obvio que me encantaría hacerlo, pero no podemos. ¡Ni siquiera es remotamente posible casarse! Ni en el mundo _muggle_ , ni en el mundo _mágico_.

–Bueno, tú sabes que el mundo mágico está como cinco generaciones atrasadas en algunas cosas –se desacomodó los cabellos mientras Lily entra con una charola con comida y bebida, frunce el ceño al ver los pies de James en su mesa e inmediatamente éste los baja–. Perdón.

–Pero estamos bien así –sonrió–. Mi mamá está chocha (3) y no entiendo el porqué, pensé que le rabiaría saber que tenía un hijo con un _licántropo mestizo gay_. (4)

–Gracias por hacerme acordar a tu madre, Black –la voz de Remus sonaba enfadada pero su rostro carecía de enojo y se le había dibujado una sonrisa diminuta.

–Lo siento cariño –rio–. Hasta me ha dejado volver a Grimmauld place doce para navidad, y pude buscar algunas cosas de mi antigua habitación. Con Remus pasamos la noche allí mientras Kreacher cuidaba del bebé, no confió mucho en ese maldito elfo doméstico.

–Tu mamá quiere a Brighton, así que no creo que Kreacher le haga algo –suspiró Remus y le colocó un sombrero de cumpleaños a Brighton.

–También ese día encontré el bikini negro de mi madre –susurró  y se rascó la barbilla–. También vimos algunas fotos de ella con ese bikini, creo que nos traumó a los dos por igual.

–¡Ni me lo recuerdes, Sirius! Ya hay algo más que remplaza a la luna y Greyback en mis pesadillas –se abrazó, Sirius tembló ligeramente al recordar a su madre con ‘ _esa_ ’ ropa.

–Bueno, mejor desviémonos del tema de Madre de Sirius en ropa interior y sexo en Grimmauld place doce y hablemos de otra cosa ¿les parece? –Comentó James–. ¿Y tú Pete? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? Espero que tú historia no tenga mujeres de avanzada edad en paños menores.

–¡Claro que no! –respondió sonrojado–. Estuve muy ocupado trabajando para la orden.

–¿Por eso ya no respondes las cartas? –Preguntó Remus–. _Cuidado Brighton_ –Remus observó cómo su hijo movía algunos objetos sin usar las manos y se sorprendió, pero no le dijo nada en lo absoluto a nadie.

–Bueno, por eso y por otras cosas que no vienen al tema, tengo miedo que puedan dejar rastros las cartas.

–No había pensado en eso, Colagusano ¡Bien hecho! –habló Sirius pasándole la mano por la espalda. James ríe sonoramente.

–Bueno, mejor brindemos –toma la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y todos hacemos igual–. Por qué nuestras vidas continúen así, siempre y para siempre.

–¿No es de mala suerte brindar con cerveza de mantequilla?

–No, eso es mito de vieja chismosa…. ¡en fin! –levanta la copa–. _Por lo que fue y será_.

–¡Salud, Cornamenta! –Sirius golpeó su jarra con la de James enérgicamente.

–¡Tengan cuidado! –Remus tomó en brazos a Brighton protectoramente y se levantó.

–Perdón, casi le cae cerveza al bebé –se burló Sirius–. ¿Quieres un poco, muchacho? –le acerca el tarro a Brighton.

–¡Estás de broma! ¿No, Sirius? –éste se ríe–. ¡No es gracioso!

–Remus, te tomas todo muy enserio. Sé cuidar de un bebé, recuerda, ¿quién cuida de Brighton mientras tú te trasformas? ¡Soy yo! Y el bebé sigue vivo –besa la frente del pequeño y luego los labios de Remus–. Todo estará bien amor, seguiremos siempre juntos.

–Siempre.

 

                Nadie sabía ese momento que en el corazón de Sirius había duda, pues Voldemort se había ganado la confianza de los licántropos prometiéndoles más libertades de las que Lupin podría imaginas. También, nadie sabía que el oscuro corazón de Peter estaba mintiendo, o que James y Lily caerían muertos en muy poco tiempo; probablemente tampoco nadie sabía el terror que sentía Remus por la seguridad de su hijo y de Harry. Nadie sabía, porque si lo hubieran sabido, la promesa de **_lo que fue y será_** por siempre, se hubiera cumplido.

 

 **Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Fachas: es cuando una ropa no está acorde a lo que debería ser. Por ejemplo ir a un lugar elegante de jeans y camisa.  
> (2) Lupino: James llama Lupino al niño dado que es hijo de Lupin y se le parece bastante.  
> (3) Chocha: Que está muy contenta, aunque se usa como ironía en este caso no fue así.  
> (4) Licántropo mestizo gay: Bueno, Remus es licántropo, es de sangre mestiza (madre muggle, padre mago) y en éste momento no era ni siquiera remoto pensar que Remus era bisexual o heterosexual, dado que solamente tuvo una relación con Sirius. En cambio Sirius era abiertamente bisexual (o pansexual)


End file.
